1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of pig iron and cement clinker in a fusion gasifier in which the charge is at least partially preheated, possibly deacidified and subjected to preliminary reduction or is used in the form of scrap, coal is blown into a fluidized bed and gasified with a reduction of the charge and pig iron and slag are drawn off in liquid form.